


See You Later

by Moontyger



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: I Saw Three Ships, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was stubborn; he'd never have become Robin if he hadn't been. Some had even called him obsessive. But he could never win against these two when they worked together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



> An AU where Roy is about the same age as Tim and Steph.

Relax, Boy Wonder. Speedy's grin was confident, verging on a smirk. Someone might think you were afraid of heights.

I'm _not_ acrophobic. Robin shouldn't have let himself be taunted into replying at all, but at least he kept his tone firm, merely a statement of fact instead of sounding defensive. Of course, it helped that it was a ludicrous accusation and everyone here was aware of it.

Then what _are_ you afraid of? Spoiler's tone was equally teasing, though he couldn't see her face. Tim didn't need to see it to know what expression she was wearing; it was all in her voice.

He heard her move, so he didn't jump when she slid her arms around his waist, cuddling against him from behind. He could have easily escaped her grip, but he didn't try, and it was only partially because Roy chose that moment to kiss him. Tim could have avoided that, too, but it would have been a shame — Speedy's kisses were not something to be missed if one had a choice.

And after, he was in no hurry to move from his spot between them, though it was making his heart race and he knew he sounded breathless when he spoke, however much he tried to sound unaffected. You still haven't explained what you're doing here.

Maybe I thought you needed a distraction.

Tim might have argued that, but it was too obviously true to disagree. As usual, he had far too many things on his mind and he'd never been particularly good at letting go of any of them.

Despite his lack of denial, his reply was all business. Then it can wait until I'm done with my patrol.

He could still only see one of them, but he could tell they were exchanging glances. Tim stifled a resigned sigh. He was stubborn; he'd never have become Robin if he hadn't been. Some had even called him obsessive. But he could never win against these two when they worked together. So he was surprised when they both backed off, giving him back his personal space.

All right. But make it fast — and we're coming with you. Roy didn't check his bow or straighten his costume, but then he didn't need to. The three of them might be young, but they were experienced enough to know when something was out of place.

It wasn't an ideal solution — he could move faster and was more likely to go unnoticed on his own and that wasn't even considering that the three of them together were probably overkill for anything they were likely to encounter on the streets of Gotham tonight. But it was a compromise and Tim accepted it as such, nodding and heading for the edge of the roof. They'd wasted enough time here.

Make sure you can keep up. He tossed the line, pulled it taut, and jumped, all without pausing or looking back.

Just try to leave us behind. With the rush of the wind, Steph's voice was faint, but not quite inaudible, and Tim found his own lips curving into a smile that mirrored that of the other two. They were right — this was more fun together. The night was looking up.

* * *

He'd been right about the rest of it, of course. The three of them were too much for the few muggings and one assault they found on the rest of his patrol route. Speedy almost took a bad blow to the head, but that was simple carelessness — he'd been too busy showing off for them and wasn't paying attention. Luckily for him, Steph was. She gave the thug trying to sneak up behind him a kick, followed by a hard punch to the jaw.

Robin gave her a brief smile; that was good work. She often seemed to fight better when she was fighting with someone else, not as though she were showing off, but like it gave her more confidence. When she knew she had backup, particularly from someone who wasn't going to judge her harshly, she relaxed, just enough to make a difference.

After that fight, when the thugs were restrained and left for police, they took to the rooftops again. Speedy pulled Spoiler close as soon as they landed. Thanks for the save, he breathed, just before he pushed up her mask enough to kiss her.

Robin retreated into the shadows, just watching them. Dick didn't understand how this worked, couldn't quite wrap his head around why Tim wasn't jealous. He couldn't quite explain, but at moments like this, he felt he could almost be happy just watching them, even if they never touched him at all. It wasn't the same as the way he watched criminals or someone he was staking out, not quite. But like this, when they knew he was watching and that he was enjoying it, it was sexy.

After that, he wasn't surprised when Roy declared, Ok, patrol over. He didn't even try to disagree; he knew better. With the looks both of them were giving him, there was no way he'd win that argument. Ok, Boy Wonder — got any good places we can go?

That, of course, was always the problem. They were still teenagers; none of them lived on their own. Now that his father was home most of the time, Tim's place was a lot riskier than it used to be. It would be bad enough to be caught with Steph; he couldn't imagine trying to explain Roy's presence, too.

So his place was out. Speedy didn't live in Gotham; Spoiler's mom would not only be home, but the walls at her place were thin enough it was almost inevitable that they'd be overheard.. The cave offered no privacy at all — every nook and cranny was under surveillance. There were the safe houses, but he was forbidden to share them. Which left... but then he realized what he was missing.

Don't you have a hotel room? Or weren't you planning on staying the night?

Roy shrugged and grinned sheepishly. Okay, you got me. It's pretty crappy, though. It would almost have to be; most reputable places wouldn't rent rooms to teenagers. It also suggested more was up than he was letting on; Speedy didn't drop by and get a room because he was lonely — or, more likely, horny. No, there was more to it, but for now, he let it go.

We could just stay up here, Spoiler suggested, but they both gave her a look, albeit for different reasons. Not only was it dirty and uncomfortable, but Tim was far too conscious that they weren't the only ones who used the rooftops.

Getting caught by Batman is a thrill I can do without. Speedy, you change to civvies and go in from the front. We'll enter the usual way. They didn't necessarily have to sneak around; places like that weren't likely to care who someone took up to their room. But it was safer that way and Tim was naturally cautious. No reason to take an unnecessary risk.

* * *

The usual way was a descent from the rooftop and entry through the window, which Roy had left unlocked for them. He'd only deliberately left it locked once and they'd made him regret it enough that he wasn't likely to do it again.

Once they were inside and the curtains were drawn, Steph immediately pulled off her mask and lowered her hood, running her hands through her hair with a sigh of relief. Maybe I should look into a re-design, something like the two of you are wearing. That thing gets hot.

Roy took it from her with an easy smile and set it aside, draping it across the particleboard chest of drawers. You looked really good out there.

She smiled back, pleased. It was a sweet moment, but Tim couldn't quite turn Robin off yet, and the criticism slipped out. And you looked careless. You don't need to show off for us. _You could get yourself killed,_ he meant, but he didn't say that part. From the way they looked at him, they both heard it anyway.

Lighten up, Roy said, almost at the same time as Steph burst out with, You don't have to be so hard on him.

A few steps in his direction and hands callused by long hours of practice with a bow reached for his mask. It was a statement of how much he trusted them that Tim stayed where he was instead of backing away, but he still tensed a little as it came off. He always did; there was something about looking at them without the lenses that made him feel exposed.

He didn't have long to blink at the sudden transition, however. Roy followed that move with another kiss, using his height advantage to back Tim toward the bed. When they were close enough, Steph tugged him down, Roy following almost all the way. When he finally had to end the kiss, he pulled away, but kept going, sinking down to his knees as he reached for the utility belt.

The first time they'd done this, Tim had had to show them how to get the costume off, but by now they made short work of it, working together as a team they same way they had when they'd been patrolling. He was ready for it when Roy leaned forward to suck him; it had been obvious from the direction of his gaze and the way he licked his lips what he had in mind, so he spread his legs to make it easier for him.

Stephanie had never been the most patient of girls and she didn't let them continue for long before she spoke up. Hey, Robin. Feel like some multitasking?

Not from this position, he answered, but she also wasn't one to take no for an answer so easily. With a shrug, she stood up, peeled out of her costume, and straddled them both, legs to either side of Tim's. She had to lean forward to keep from sitting on Roy's neck and Tim just went with it, letting himself fall backwards and pulling her with him.

She laughed breathlessly, still grinning, and somehow managed to avoid kicking Roy in the face. Okay, that works, too.

Roy looked up at that, lips wet and swollen, and smirked at them both. Hey, wait for me. Can't let the two of you have all the fun.

As requested, they waited for him to get undressed and join them in the bed, though they didn't quite let it stop them from touching each other. At least Steph didn't; Tim had better self-control than that, or maybe he just cared more about being respectful. He didn't think Roy would really mind, but it didn't hurt anything to wait a few minutes. Considering how turned on he was already, it was probably for the best and he was honest enough with himself to know it.

Finally nude, Roy hurled himself onto the bed, practically tacking the two of them. Steph squealed and sat up enough to whack him over the head with a pillow, which was probably close enough to the reaction he'd been going for.

Miss me? His expression was smug enough that Tim almost wanted to smack him, too, but he left that to Stephanie, who hit him a few more times with the pillow, until Roy put his arms over his head and cried out, Ok, ok! Enough! Mercy!

She tossed the pillow away, not bothering to look to see where it landed, and looked up at him. Weren't you doing something earlier?

Trying to get rid of me? But he didn't look upset as he knelt between Tim's spread legs again while Steph balanced just above him, gripping the headboard for balance.

She'd never said so, but Tim suspected she preferred him to do this because he was better at remembering to give her attention, too, licking and sucking, reacting to her responses despite Roy's best attempts to be distracting. Successful attempts in the end, but he could keep his focus longer, sometimes even make her come before his own orgasm.

And after, he knew just where the condoms were kept in the utility belt, was able to find them one-handed and without leaning off the bed to look. He handed one to Roy without asking, then propped himself up on one elbow to watch them. He didn't try to hide it; even if he had, they wouldn't have been fooled. It would have been stupid, anyway — Roy and Steph both had enough exhibitionist tendencies that they _liked_ him watching. And if he found it hot enough that he jerked himself off again, they wouldn't complain about that either. They might even help him with it.

* * *

They couldn't stay the night, of course. Tim and Steph were used to not sleeping much, but they were still expected to be in their bedrooms by morning. None of them made any promises when they parted, no mushy declarations of emotions. Maybe one day they would, but for now, they'd left things undefined, the sort of relationship that could be summed up in their usual farewell, See you later.

Steph left first; Tim paused at the window to glance back once more, watching Roy, who was already mostly asleep. Tomorrow he'd have to ask him why he'd really come to Gotham, but it could wait.

Because the thing about 'see you later' was that they always did. No matter what, later always came. It was a promise, in a way, one they all understood without having to spell it out any more than they already had.

As he left through the window, closing it carefully behind him, Robin was smiling. Later would come soon enough.

  



End file.
